This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The current project plans to examine a large number of endophenotypes in a large cohort of families affected by schizophrenia. This will allow us to search for genes associated with each of the independent endophenotypes, and their interactions. We propose to recruit 150 case families (i.e., families with a schizophrenia proband), 150 control families, and 30 control subjects who exhibit schizophrenia specetrum personality symptoms in the absence of a family histrory of schizophrenia. Participants will undergo a number of clinical, electrophysiological, perceptual, and cognitive assessments. These data will be used to identify phenotypes likely to be associated with genetic risk for schizophrenia, and to determine how these phenotypes aggregate in families. Testing procedures require a 10-12 hour time committment and testing will be completed over 2 or more days. Participants will be asked to give a blood sample, which will be stored for future genetic analyses.